Not so Simple Degrassi
by Emili Rei
Summary: Clare broke Eli's heart, but can his new muse Imogen help him or make things worse. some ali and johnny 2  PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 a new Jay in town

Degrassi Fan fiction: Not so Simple

Eli, Imogen, and Clare

Chapter one: Theres a new Jay in town

He was still replaying the moment she left in his head from his dimly lit hospital room. He bit his bottom lip, and a tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered clare leaving him when he needed her most. He had gave everything for her. First he gave up his memories with Julie, and he gave up his smoking for her. And finally he crashed morty for her. The only thing besides Julie that had ever mattered to him. He decided Clare didn't matter to him. But he didn't know how long he could fool himself.

Just as he was thinking this, he looked over into the hall and saw a girl. She had light brown hair pulled into the pigtails on to[ her her head by rainbow, feathery hair bands. The nurse was yelling, pulling her arm, and she was yelling at her and trying to get away. She was crying, and trying desperately to get free. He then saw two moor nurses blocking a door, and he saw the girl was trying to get to what ever was behind the door. But she didn't have a chance. More nurses came, then security, and eventually they threw her out. He sighed and laid back in bed, thinking, _What a fool she was. _

It had been a few weeks since he'd been let out of the hospital. School had only consisted of pointless lessons he could do in his sleep, people either ignoring him, or staring, and the worst of all… Jake. Jake. Jake. He hated that name is was a horrible name. It was dumb. Jake the Fake. The fake boyfriend of clare Edwards. She couldn't be over him yet, there must have been another reason they were… "together".

Beside all that, he was sick of it entirely. He needed something different. And then it hit him.

Later that night he set out to the legendary ravine. The gathering place for degrassi misfits since anyone could remember. The place had some serious history, and as he walked toward a small camp fire he could sense that. He plopped down, not talking to anyone. No one seemed to notice him, and that was nice. He let himself get lost in the mesmerizing flames of the fire he sat by on the picnic table. "I've never seen you here before." He heard a voice say, and looked up from the fire. He blinked a few times, and made out the figure of a girl. She wore a slight smirk, but her eyes were unreadable.

"Yeah," He half laughed, looking back into the fire, "Guess I'm the new guy."

"This doesn't really seem like your scene Eli Goldsworthy." She said, ignoring his last statement. He raised an eye brow, and looked at her confused, and she smiled, "Oh come on, how many crazy emo guys do you think attend Degrassi. You're kind of notorious."

He looked her over, "You know my name…" He started to say, looking her over again slower, barley able to see her outlined figure glowing in the gleam of the close by flame. "But I don't know yours."

She smiled, "So why are you here anyway." She asked, ignoring what he had said again.

He sighed, giving up and looking back at the fire. He could see her in his mind as he said the words that stung his mouth and sank his heart, "I jut needed to get away." He couldn't manage to say anything els. But she seemed to understand.

After a moment of silence, she smirked, and grabbed his hand starting to pull him up from the picnic table, "I know the perfect way to get away."

"And what would that be…" He started to ask, but she stopped him as she slowly led him to a small, rusty far off van, with a sing on the door that read;

**If The Van's rocking, **

**Don't come Knocking!**


	2. Chapter 2 how far we've come

Degrassi Fan fiction: Not so Simple

Eli, Imogen, and Clare

Chapter Two: How far we've come

They were in the hearse. Eli looked over at the girl sitting in the passenger seat of his hearse, which was all banged up and wouldn't run. There was a long silence when finally she said, "I could fix it."

"What-" He started to ask, confused.

She laughed slightly, turning to face him, "Your car, I'm really good with cars I could fix it if you want." She answered with a proud smile.

He didn't look at her as he replied under his breath, "If I wanted it fixed I would have done it a long time ago."

There was another long slice, then she put a hand on his leg and smiled, looking deep into his eyes, "I can make you feel better." She whispered, leaning in closer.

Just as their lips were about to meet, and her breath ran down his throat he whispered, "When are you going to tell me your name." She backed away slightly, and looked at him. "After what we did I feel i should know." He added with a slight smirk.

She rolled her eyes, and breathed into his mouth again the just before kissing him whispered, "Imogen." And he knew he'd never forget that name as the lips met. They both heated up as the kiss deepened, and she felt herself jumping over the armrest between them and jumping onto Eli's lap. He smirked slightly as they continued to kiss, and she giggled a little as she placed her legs ion either side of him, her feet pressed against the front seat. Then she pulled herself onto him, and reached her hand down to the lever that pulled the seat down and they slowly went down with it. When it was all the way down, she sat up, sitting onto of him as he lay down on the seat. She grinned, and he leaned his head back in approval. She fell back on top of him and their lips met again. He pulled his lips from hers and began macking on her neck. She giggled, then moaned slightly. Eli's bright green eyes slowly fluttered open, and with one eye he could see past her neck and outside the hearse. His kissing slowed, and then totally stopped as he saw her outside his car. Her short, wavy hair, and electrifying blue eyes, that were wide as she stared into the scene of him and Imogen. Imogen was about to ask what was wrong when she spotted clare. Imogen sighed, and fell back into her own seat, and as she did Eli stepped out of the car. She sighed as she watched them talk from inside the car. Clare started to cry, and Eli was yelling. He tried to grab her arm, but she shoved him and ran off. He stood there, silent for a moment, then Imogen jumped as he got in the car and slammed the door closed, then banged on the steering wheel. Imogen bit her lip, and jumped overtime he hit the wheel. Then he finally stopped, and the car was dead silent. Imogen stared at Eli, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, Imogen leaned over to kiss Elo but he turned away. "Let's just get to school." And he got out of the car without looking at her, and began walking. With a sigh, she followed him.

Ali stood by her locker, looking around, then sighing and closing her locker. She jumped when she saw the long haired, blue eyes juvenile standing in front of her. His face was serious, "Hey."

"Hey," She said under her breath, looking down at her feet.

"Look," He started to say, touching her arm.

But she jumped, and backed up, "Don't…" He looked into his eyes, "Touch me." She finished, backing up more. He bit his bottom lip, and shook his head, and after a long silence Ali walked away, leaving Johnny alone by the lockers.

Imogen and Eli finally got to school,and when they approached the front entrance imogen forced a smile, and tried to kiss him good bye as they went to their separate classes. But he turned away, and muttered, "Don't do that at school." And walked past but her lip, and held back tears as she walked to her class.


End file.
